Friend Zone
by Alai Challenger
Summary: historia inspirada en el programa de Mtv, Matt ama a Mimi, se animara a decirselo?


Friend zone

Ya estoy listo, debo arriesgarme y hacer las cosas como deben ser. Entiendo que puedo arruinar las cosas pero en estos momentos siento que tal vez todo vaya a mi favor, si todo resulta como espero entonces seré la persona más feliz del planeta. No solo habré hecho mi sueño realidad sino que habré ganado la felicidad más grande que se podría imaginar una persona.

Creo que mejor aclaro todo, me llamo Matt Ishida y tengo 17 años voy en ultimo de secundaria y soy cantante en una banda de música que poco a poco va tomando fama. La razón de todas mis canciones y mis delirios tiene un solo nombre: Mimí Tachikawa, tiene 16 y va un curso por debajo de mi. Ella es muy especial para mí porque ella es mi mejor amiga, al principio no éramos tan cercanos, yo era un poco antisocial y ella era muy consentida y mimada.

Sé que es un poco extraño pero ella en verdad me entiende como nadie, con el paso de los años me di cuenta de que ella se convirtió en mi todo, lamentablemente no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí. Ella es tan diferente de mi y por eso es que me gusta tanto, siento que con ella puedo ser yo sin apariencias y me agrada mucho.

Lo malo de nuestra relación es que ella me mando volando y sin escalas al FRIENDZONE, me enloquece pensar que quizás ella se busque a otro y no me voltee a ver nunca más. Sé que suena posesivo pero la quiero solo para mi, quiero ser yo quien la ame y la mime a más no poder, quiero ser el responsable de todas y cada una de sus sonrisas y encargarme de que nunca derrame una lagrima.

Mis amigos dicen que me arriesgue, ya era demasiado obvio lo que siento por ella, por lo menos para mis amigos, ella todavía no lo nota, según ellos seria todo mucho más sencillo si estuviéramos juntos.

Mi hermano menor Tk paso por algo similar, estaba en mi posición cuando se decidió hablar con Kari, para su suerte ella sentía lo mismo y ya llevan 6 meses juntos, aunque la situación era la misma había una gran diferencia, ellos eran amigos desde los 8 años y todos sabíamos que terminarían juntos, en cambio yo la empecé a tratar hace 3 años cuando regreso de Estados Unidos y poco después de eso me enamore de ella.

Ahora que por fin decido decirle lo que siento, solo puedo pensar en su respuesta, para ayudarme con esto decidí planear una cita con ella sin decirle, a su parecer ella solo va a hacer de mi compañera en una doble cita aunque la verdad solo puedo ver a una chica.

-¿Ya decidiste que ponerte?- pregunta Mimí sentada en mi cama.

-No, estoy bastante nervioso sin agregar la presión de saber que ponerme- le contesto acostado a su lado tapando mi cara con mi brazo.

-Yo te ayudare, vamos a revisar tu armario y te escogeré lo mejor- me dice sonriendo, aunque no la veo se que sonríe por su voz.

-¿Qué crees que debería decirle o como debería actuar?- le pregunto apoyándome en mis codos mientras la veo vaciar mi armario.

-Se tu mismo, tienes ventaja porque con tu apariencia podrías tener a quién quisieras, no seas engreído y trata de estar calmado- me dice revisando mis camisas.

-¿Mi apariencia?- le digo levantando una ceja.

-Como si no supieras que eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bienestar, además ¿Por qué te importa tanto esta cita? Has tenido miles ¿Qué cambió#?- me pregunta con una cara entre seria y divertida.

-No quiero que agradarle por cómo me veo, quiero que agradarle por quien soy, ella es importante, nunca me sentí así- le dije sonrojado.

-Matt, estas enamorado, me tienes que contar todo sobre esta chica- dice sonriendo al sentarse a mi lado.

-Todavía no, primero hay que pasar de esta cita- contesto desviando la mirada.

-Bueno, por suerte te voy a ayudar para que esta chica caiga rendida a tus pies, ya escogí lo que vas a ponerte así que anda a bañarte y cambiarte que salimos en 2 horas- me dice empujándome fuera de mi habitación.

2 horas después

-¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunta en el asiento del copiloto.

-Al parque, pensé en una cita a solas en un lugar secreto del parque- le digo dirigiéndome al lugar.

Al llegar tomo una canasta que estaba en la parte de atrás y me dirijo al lugar que pensé para la cita, ella me ayuda a arreglar todo y se sienta conmigo a esperar, llego el momento de decirle la verdad, respira Matt y hazlo.

-Meems, yo tengo que decirte algo- le digo sudando.

-Te escucho ¿Estas bien?- me dice tomando mi mano.

-La verdad, yo no espero a nadie, esta cita no es con otra chica, es contigo. Sé que somos amigos pero siento que ya no puedo más, necesito saber si tu puedes sentir algo más que amistad hacia mi ¿Te gustaría tener esta cita conmigo?- le digo casi sin respirar, los nervios me ganan pero debo controlarme.

-Matt, eres mi mejor amigo y durante mucho tiempo pensé que solo podía confiar en ti, te he visto salir con miles de chicas y me has visto salir con cientos de chicos. Pero jamás pensé que te sentirías así, nunca imagine que tu…- dijo, dios está a punto de llorar, metí la pata, dios no solo la voy a perder como amiga sino que también ahora le he destrozado el corazón.

-Si no quieres está bien, no tienes porque ponerte así, mejor volvamos a ser amigos y ya- le digo tratando de arreglar lo que hice.

-Matt no, no se puede volver atrás, y más que eso no quiero volver atrás, contra todo lo que puede pasar acepto tener esta cita contigo- me dice sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Qué si?-

-¿Si?-

-Si sigues preguntándomelo me voy a ir, si quiero esta cita ¿Seguimos?- me dice haciendo un puchero.

-Seguimos- respondí feliz.

La cita fue increíble, por primera vez en mi vida me interese en algo y en alguien más que mi mismo, no pensaba en lo que podría suceder esa noche, no planeaba que hacer al día siguiente, no buscaba una salida rápida. Solo quería estar con ella hoy, mañana y el resto de mi vida. Fui capaz de pensar en lo que pasaría con nosotros más adelante, planeaba una vida con ella y buscaba los caminos que podíamos recorrer juntos.

3 meses después

Hoy cumple 3 meses de noviazgo con Mimí, este tiempo junto a ella ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, cuando se enteraron nuestros amigos solo pudieron decir "Ya era hora, nos tenían preocupados" Mimí no entendió nada pero así era mejor. Por no hablar demás puedo decir que aun no hemos estado juntos, no lo creo necesario para ser feliz junto a ella y ella quiere esperar a solidificar mas nuestra relación.

Todos los días son una aventura diferente y nunca me canso de besarla y abrazarla, pensar en el miedo que tenia de decirle lo que siento me da un poco de pena, no sé cómo fue que nunca vi sus sonrojos cuando me miraba o su malestar cuando salía con otras chicas, creo que el amor nos cegó a los dos.

-Buen día Princesa- le digo en cuanto abre su puerta.

-Matt no tienes que venir todos los días a comer conmigo- me dice sonrojada y feliz.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta estar contigo- le digo abrazándola y llevándola al interior del departamento.

-Y a mí me encanta que vengas ¿Ya sabes que haremos hoy?- me pregunta recostándose sobre mí en el sofá.

-Pensaba en una cena aquí solos tu y yo, una serenata solo para ti y una película de comedia romántica antes de ir a dormir ¿Qué crees?- le digo abrazándola con fuerza.

-Me parece perfecto para nuestro 3er aniversario ¿Te vas a quedar a dormir hoy?- me dice levantado la mirada.

-Si tu quieres si – le respondo sonriendo.

-Quiero que te quedes siempre conmigo- me dice acercándose más a mí.

-Pues entonces me quedo para siempre contigo- le respondo.

-Princesa ¿Esto quiere decir que estoy oficialmente fuera del FRIENDZONE?- le digo distraído.

-Así es, estas definitivamente fuera del FRIENDZONE y definitivamente dentro de mi corazón- me dice con la voz adormilada.

-Me alegro, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que vivo en tu corazón- le digo cayendo en las garras del sueño.

Así quedamos, abrazados en el sofá de su casa, dormidos y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora sé que no hay mejores palabras que las que me dijo y estoy feliz porque a pesar de todo lo que pudo salir mal, por fin salí del FRIENDZONE.


End file.
